War In Your Bedroom
by Teliko. x3
Summary: I’ve been waiting you’ve been dreaming of everything I’m talking about.


**War In Your Bedroom**

**Rating:** Teen. Maybe Mature. (But that is completely my friend's fault!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, sadly.

**Summary:** "I've been waiting you've been dreaming of everything I'm talking about."

**A/N:** My friend, Rachel, and I wrote this is at lunch the other day while listening to the radio in my car. We write **_bad_** things when we're hyper.

**Songs used**: War In Your Bedroom by A Change of Pace. DOWNLOAD IT!

* * *

_It's a __war in your bedroom baby  
I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste  
of a piece of your flesh my darling  
I've got no time to hesitate_

They stumbled back into her bedroom, finding anything they could hang on to. What had started out as a friendly conversation about everyday life, turned into something MUCH more in the short time period of what seemed to be thirty minutes. He pushed her up against her bedroom wall, pinning her body down with his and letting his hands roam everywhere; no holding back.

She moaned into his mouth as his cold hands caressed her heated skin. He pulled back, breaking off the kiss, and pressed his lips to her neck. She took in a deep breath and arched her back against the wall. She panted into his ear and let her fingers lace into his free hand. He pinned their hands above their heads on the wall.

She tried to switch positions with him, get him pinned against the wall, but was just too weak. She closed her eyes and whimpered when he nibbled on her ear and pressed harder against her with his body. She placed her hand that was in his hair, on his chest and pushed him away from her. Before he knew it, he was the one pinned against the wall of her bedroom.

_The bathroom's fogging up with our heartbeats, sweat for me  
I watch your nails scraping down the back of my neck  
I've got a burning in my chest - its calling for your thighs  
This is me and you, you and me for the first time_

His hands traveled down her back, and rested on the back of her thighs. He lifted her up and smiled into their kiss as she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips connected again as he stumbled back against her bathroom sink. The only light in the room was the small scented candle that was in glass shower. He placed her atop the counter and stood in between her legs.

Her back pressed against the mirror as beads of sweat collected on her forehead. He reached up with his hand and gently wiped it away with one touch of his hand. She grabbed at his shirt with clentched hands and brought him closer to her. He ran his hands up her legs, over her knees, and up her thighs. The shorts she was wearing got higher and higher everytime she leaned further back.

"Gil," she whispered. He covered her mouth with his again, wincing at the sound of shattering glass. She yelped into his mouth and bit his tongue gently. His hands were making their way up her shirt, but she shook her head and scooted to the edge of the counter. "No. You broke my mirror."

"Accident," was all he managed to get out of his mouth before pulling her down from the counter and pressing her against the cabinets of the sink. He grabbed her hair and held it away from her neck, kissing every inch of skin he could find.

"You've been paying _too_ much attention to that certain spot, lately."

"I can't help it. You smell good."

_I've been waiting you've been dreaming of everything I'm talking about_

"Hmm. Keep talking." He pulled her into the bedroom and laid her back on the bed. He covered her with his body and let his lips caress her ear.

"You want me to keep talking?" She bit her lip and nodded her head. He grabbed both of her hands and raised them above their heads. He pinned them to the pillow and kissed her roughly on the lips. She arched her back and pressed her chest into his. He pulled away from her lips, but not before stealing another kiss. "Patience, Catherine." With one hand, he kept her wrists together and let his free hand travel over her bare stomach.

_It's a war in your bedroom baby  
I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste  
of a piece of your flesh my darling  
We've got no time to hesitate_

She yanked her wrists away from his hand and placed them on his shoulders. Before he knew it, he was laying on his back while she threw her leg over his hip to straddle him. She leaned down, her shirt barely hanging onto her chest with all of what it had been through in the last ten minutes. She placed her hands on either side of his head as their lips connected again. She rolled her hips against his and ran her tongue over his lips. Both of their mouths opened at the same time, making the battle for complete controll out of hand. He reached up and let the back of his fingers softly touch her cheek.

She tilted her head from side to side every now and then, trying to explore further and further into his mouth. He gripped her waist, trying desperately to stop her from rocking against his hips. His thumbs hooked onto the belt loops of her low-ridder jeans and tugged on them. Still engaged in the kiss, she mumbled in his mouth,

"Get your shirt off, and _maybe _I'll take those off." Without another second, he sat up, with her still in his lap, and yanked off his shirt. He threw it across the room and reached for her jeans again. She shook her head and placed her hands on his bare, warm chest; pushing him back down on the bed.

_I've got a picture perfect memory under the covers  
I'll say exactly what you want to hear, I'll make you scream  
There's not a drop of your innocence when you shiver  
Don't go lov, stay all night, now you're mine_

He rolled them over, with her on the bottom again. She groaned in frustration of getting beaten at her own game. He smirked and clutched the edges of her t-shirt. Before she could tell him, he pulled it over her head and tossed it along with his shirt, across the room. She laid before him in her black lace bra and low cut jeans that barely reached her hip bone.

"Next time you wear those jeans around the lab, don't even come near me."

"Why not," she asked in a whispered. He unbuttoned the jeans, unzipping them, and smiled when they revealed a pair of maching black lacey underwear.

"Because... they drive.. me..." he gripped the material by her thighs and roughly pulled them down her legs. "-insane." He leaned down and kissed her again, and again, and again until she couldn't take it anymore. He placed kisses to her chest, her stomach, everything.

Some way or another, they managed to get underneath the comforter of her bed. He slid up her body and let his lips rest by her ear again. She shook with anticipation and excitedness. He gently bit her earlobe before he whisepered in her ear,

"Are you ready?" She nodded frantically and bit her lip. "Tell me what you want." She shook her head. "You're not gonna tell me?" She shook her head again. He firmly pressed his lips to hers and traced her lips with his tongue. When she opened her mouth for him, he pulled back with a smirk on his face. She whimpered and gave him a pout. He kissed her again, and repeated his torchureous musings

_I've been waiting you've been dreaming of everything I'm talking about_

"Gil, stop. I'm on the top." She rolled them over _again._ He teased her by toying with the edges of her underwear, doing nothing more and slipping his fingers in and out of the back. "And get those pants off. Now." He traced her lips with his fingers, but when he made no attempt to remove his pants, she took his finger into her mouth and gently sucked.

"Ca-Catherine."

"I said _NOW._"

_It's a war in your bedroom baby  
I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste  
of a piece of your flesh my darling  
We've got no time to hesitate_

* * *

**A/N:** ROFL! I better stop it right there. We had wrote more, but... it's like... wow. LOL! Yeah. You gotta download that song and listen to it. It's such a Grillows song. O.o (I didn't think I had it in me to write a story like this.) (giggles...laughter) Sorry for grammar mistakes. Wrote it on her computer, which doesn't have the thingy I use to check things with. 


End file.
